No Turning Back
by xgoodxgirlxgonexbadx
Summary: Serena/Chuck one shot. Serena has turned to Chuck for some "cold comfort" but it turns into something more. Takes place in the first season.


She's standing in front of his door again.

She knows that it's wrong but she can't stop herself. She waits patiently for him to answer the door. She's trying her hardest not to fall apart. Her doe eyes brim with tears as she clenches her hands into fists. The door slowly opens and he stands in the doorway. In his hand he holds his customary glass of scotch. His eyes take in the sight of her standing at his door. Her hair is a mess and her make up has run. She holds her thousand dollar strappy shoes in her perfectly manicured hand.

She looks like a mess and he loves it. She knows that it doesn't matter if she looks perfect or not. No matter what she does she looks beautiful. He has always thought that since they were little kids. She doesn't say a word as he moves towards her. He holds out the glass of scotch and she shakes her head. He sighs as he tries to decide what to do. They always start off like this. They have no idea how to start things and eventually they somehow end up together on his bed. Before he can say or do anything she launches herself into his arms. He knows that she has had another bad night.

Brooklyn and her most likely got into a fight because she isn't telling him everything. He hates that he is second best to her but he knows that it will always be like this. Unless he manages to get Humphrey out of the picture. He would be happy to do such a thing but it's not what she wants. She seeks him out if she needs him for some cold comfort. He is more then happy to allow this. It's only because that is the only way she will allow him to be with her. So he will sacrifice his own happiness just to see her smile. He wraps his arms around her thin frame and holds her against him. He knows that the next day she will act like she hates him and they banter about something stupid.

It's all an act and he hates it. He hates that he has to act like she means nothing to him. He hates that he has to act like Blair is the one that he cares for. When really the girl that he cares for is in his arms at the moment. She has long blonde locks that girls would kill for and beautiful blue eyes. She is perfection at its best even if she doesn't think so. He leads her into his room and shuts the door behind them. She lets go of him and looks around his room. The bed isn't made and it smells like Blair's signature scent. She tries to ignore the jealous feeling that fills her.

They can never be together and she knows that what they have will soon end. But she wants to enjoy it to the fullest before it does. So she pulls him to her and their lips mash together in a kiss. He will yank at her dress and she will pull his shirt tail from his pants. They will fall onto the bed together and their lips will never falter. He will push her legs apart and she will reach to undo his pants. Soon he will plunge himself inside her and she will cry out in both pleasure and pain. Her nails will leave marks and his hands will leave bruises on her hips.

He treats her like no other man has before. He doesn't act like she is some fragile doll that he needs to be careful with. He treats her like she is no better then anyone he has slept with. He knows that she hates it when people treat her like she's a princess. Even though she may look like one everyone that knows her knows she is the exact opposite. They will go on for hours until they both will collapse in exhaustion. They will do things that most only imagine doing.

They will fall asleep intertwined and her legs will tangle with his. His arms will hold her securely as if he is afraid she will leave. Part of that is why he holds her the way he does. The other part is that he knows she will leave soon. So he wants to make every single moment he has with her count. She will let him hold her like it's the last time he will do such a thing. She will bury her face in his neck and dream that she could tell him everything that she is feeling.

But she knows he will tell her that nothing is going on between them. It's all just a fase because he knows she is with Dan. He will tell her that she is only using him and he is only using her. Then they will get into a big fight and she will storm out. There will never be a day where she can stay with him. There will never be a day when she can shower with him in the morning, put on one of his shirts and come out of the bathroom to see him making her something to eat.

She knows that Blair is going to be that girl. She hates her friend because of this. But that's the way it's meant to be. At least, that's what she thinks. The two will fall asleep wishing that they belonged to each other. But they know they should keep everything a secret. It's wrong because they will soon be related and she will truly be off limits. They will do the universal taboo known as incest. Neither of them will care about the consequences for their actions. They never have since they can pretty much get away with murder thanks to their parents.

She wakes up the next morning in shock. She has never stayed the entire night. She wonders why Chuck didn't wake her like he usually would. She climbs out of the bed and grabs the nearest clothing item she can find. Which just so happens to be Chuck's bright purple button up shirt. She slides her hands through the sleeves and buttons most of the buttons. She makes her way into the kitchen and sees him standing there. He's fully dressed and cooking to her surprise.

He sees her and his lips curve into a grin. She gives him a confused look as he comes towards her and wraps his arms around her tiny waist. He presses his lips to hers in a sweet and innocent kiss. She can tell that something is up when he pulls away. She doesn't say a word as he asks her if she would like something to drink. She sits down at the island and watches him move around. She is surprised that he even knows how to cook.

After they eat breakfast together he tells her that he has something she needs to know. She begins to get worried when she hears this and asks what is going on. He smiles as he parts his lips and says," I don't care about Blair or your so called boyfriend, I want to be with you." She wishes that she was dreaming because she knows that everything will be turned upside down. Despite this fact she grins and presses her lips to his in a kiss that is filled with all her emotions. She knows that she can't turn back.


End file.
